ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Asuka
'Asuka Nakamatsu '(中松あすか, ''Nakamatsu Asuka) ''is a female swordswoman. She is known and feared back then because of her bloody way of assassinating people. She's one of the last of her clan, the Nakamatsu clan, making her move out from her homeland. Serious, focused, determined, she became a master in sword fighting, and she is able to use a variety of blade weapons. Despite her bloody background, she's a nice person to be with. She continues to train hard, striving to avenge her clan and kill the one who caused her tragedy, and to protect the people she cares so much. Backstory Chapter One: Beginning Asuka is born in the family village in a foreign land. Her parents are master swordsmen so Asuka learns the art of the sword with her parents who were strict in her training. After years of training, she has mastered the sword and ready to become one of the masters in the village. Chapter Two: Disaster Suddenly her village was set ablaze by a family member who stole one of the family heirloom swords, which is a cursed sword, and used the demonic power called Bloodluster. She only survived and she also killed the one responsible for the flames. Chapter Three: New life After that incident, she lived by herself and went to a nearby town and takes up various jobs, mostly hunting or assassination, for a living. Chapter Four: Ambush She had companions in her travels and also during jobs but an ambush attack by bandits killed her team, and she’s only survived and killed the bandits Chapter Five: Moving On After that incident, she isolated herself and jump from town to town until she discovered Ainslet where she stayed there for some t Appearance Asuka has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform. She also wears red gauntlets during action and she keeps her katana with her always. Asuka's height is 157.48 cm (5'2"), her weight is 127 lbs (57. 6kg). She has a small build and an A cup chest. She wears long black socks and black shoes. Sometimes she would let her hair grow long and tie it up into a braid, she cuts it soon if she feels like it. Combat Information * Strength: 10/10 ** Durability/Resistance: *** Physical: 9/10 *** Magical: 6/10 ** Endurance/Stamina: 9/10 * Agility: 10/10 ** Movement Speed and Movement Attack: 10/10 ** Reaction Time: 10/10 *Intelligence: 9/10 **Experience: 10/10 * Combat ** Rating: 11/10 *Versatility: ** Rating: 10/10 *Initiative ** Rating: 10/10 *Potential ** Rating: ???/10 * Teamwork: ** Rating: 5/10 Weapons Katana One of the clan heirlooms swords. Legend says it is forged by Muramasa, a famous swordsmith. This katana is a demonic one, like any Muramasa sword, it's true power is truly chaotic, if one can't control its power, blood will be spilled all over the blade. It is durable and has a sharp cutting edge. It can cut through any material. In Bloodluster mode, there's a second blade of the katana that she can summon, plus it has an ability to have two blades on it while in this mode. Daggers: she has inexhaustible amount of daggers made using materialization, copied from a dagger she saw from an enemy and took it. It's made of durable metal and lightweight but still powerful. Spear: A SS grade spear made by Yuudachi. Enhancements Enhancements are special cards (or paper) with enhancing power in them. I dunno how to describe it but if you watched Twin Star Exorcists (Sousei no Onmyouji), it's very similar to those * Strength+: When used, it increases her strength in battle. * Defense+: Increases her defense in combat. * Soar: Gives her ability to fly during combat. * Sword Enchantment: Firing Blaze: Used for her katana, when used, her katana features flames on its edge, increasing its offensive power. * Sword Enhancement: Poison: For her katana, when used, instead of normal flames, it's green flames instead. It poisons enemies when slashed with this on, decreasing their strength * Sword Enhancement: Electrical Shock: When used on her katana, electricity surrounds her blade and gives the enemy electrical shock. Abilities Bloodluster Asuka's special mode. Activated when she cuts the flesh on her arm using her katana. Asuka gains the power like that of a demon, with a raise in attack damage, defense, speed, and the ability to regenerate. Her eyes turns red and her skin gets covered in red tattoos everywhere. Lasts for 30 minutes. But there's a chance of losing one's sense of self, resulting in killing out of control and chaos, one incident happened in which she killed 250 of her party members that mocked her and beaten her up. This incident made Asuka junk enhancements. It's also the cause of the fire in Asuka's village when her cousin, Tairitsu, took the sword and began eliminating everyone. Trivia * She is dumb when it comes to technology or stuff since she's secluded in her whole life * She drinks milk tea often Category:Characters